blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Houdini Jr/Surfacing Hope
000: A Talk With Strangers HJ was making his way to Kagutsuchi, he had heard about the letters that were being sent around, yet he had not received one. HJ had an idea, however, that he might be able to find Bullet in the city. *HJ: ... *HJ: I might find her...soon enough... As HJ walked forward he stumbled upon two strange characters, one with a trenchcoat, and one that kind of resembled Tao. *HJ: ...? The two looked him over as they shared awkward stares. *HJ: ...um *???: He does not appear to be a threat to us, meow. *HJ: Whats that supposed to mean??? *???: My apologies, I did not mean for you to take that as an insult. *HJ: its fine...don't worry about it. *???: Who are you stranger, meow? *HJ: I'm Houdini Jr, or HJ for short. I thought you'd remember me, Tao. *???: Hmm, you would know Tao, wouldn't you? *HJ: ...oh yeah, I do... *???: Its as I thought. *HJ: ...? *???: But I'm not Tao *HJ: oh...sorry. *???: I go by the name Téakaka. *HJ: I see...nice to meet you. *Téakaka: That must make you h-guy. *HJ: Yeah... *Téakaka: Don't worry, Tao is still a child, just bear with her. *HJ: I had that thought while I was in Ikaruga. *???: What brings you to Kagutsuchi then, HJ? *Téakaka: Isamu, meow? *HJ: I've been hearing word about people getting letters... *Isamu: So you've heard of that too, I see. *HJ: I haven't gotten one yet, but I thought this might lead me to cross paths with her. *Isamu: And who is 'her'? HJ bowed his head nervously. *HJ: Its this girl I know, named Bullet... *Téakaka: Isamu, that is one of Miwa's friends. *Isamu: Yes, it is. *HJ: ...Miwa??? *Téakaka: You know her? *HJ: I believe so... *Isamu: Then perhaps it is fate we have met this night, HJ. *HJ: I see... *Isamu: Kagutsuchi is about to become a battleground, yet again. *HJ: I see...I passed through Kagutsuchi on my way to Ikaruga, there I had encountered some blob named Arakune...and two of those times I was saved from near death. *Isamu: It is likely you might see him again then. But I refer to Bullet, Miwa, and the one who sent out the letter. *HJ: I see... *Isamu: You see, Miwa is about to be in deep trouble. *HJ: ...? *Isamu: And Bullet may be involved. *HJ: What do you mean? *Isamu: Last I heard, Hiroshi had been looking to hire her. *HJ: Who's Hiroshi? *Téakaka: A very bad man, meow. *HJ: ...is that all I should know??? *Isamu: There is something I want you to do HJ. *HJ: and that is? *Isamu: Find Bullet. Convince her to stop working for Hiroshi, if she is, and be by her side. We cannot afford her to be by herself. *HJ: ...right. *Téakaka: This is important HJ. *HJ: I see...I won't fail you guys. *Isamu: Let us hope that fate shines brightly on our side tomorrow. *HJ: right...I guess we ought to part ways... *Isamu: Good Luck. *Téakaka: Good Luck, meow. *HJ: Thank you. HJ turned around and returned to walking to Kagustuchi. This left Isamu and Téakaka alone again. *Téakaka: Isamu... *Isamu: ...? *Téakaka: Do you think we can trust him? *Isamu: I don't get any bad feelings from him. I believe we can. *Téakaka: If you say so, meow. HJ continued forward into the forest of Kagutsuchi, hoping he would be in the city by morning. 001: Relius Again HJ found himself in Area -28-, in one of the lowest parts of Kagutsuchi. *HJ: ...this place, again...I'll be lucky if I get out alive. After meeting with Isamu and Téakaka, he knew what he needed to do, he needed to find Bullet, and make sure she was safe. *HJ: But I won't give up...I'll find Bullet. *Relius: ...I would of thought for certain the blasted thing would be in here... Relius steps out of the shadows. *Relius: ...hmm, Seithr levels are unusually high, so he might have been down here at some point, though this is pointless in regards to what is going on now. *HJ: ...! *HJ: Relius! What the hell is that madman doing here?! *Relius: Perhaps...hmm? Is that the boy with the Armagus again? Didn't think he'd show up... *HJ: ... *HJ: Damn it Relius I thought you were gone when we fought! Relius turned to look over at HJ and steps out of the darkness completely to greet him. *HJ: ... *Relius: Well hello again, I haven't seen you for a while. You didn't think I would die that easily, right? I've survived far worse. *HJ: hmph...why the hell are you in this murky swamp anyways? *Relius: I could ask you the same thing, what brings you here? Ragna the Bloodedge perished in the events of the Chrono Distortion, are you looking for someone in particular? *HJ: You could...say that... *Relius: ...the girl perhaps? The one you saved? What was her name...Bullet? *HJ: ...?! ...Yes, I am... *Relius: Oh so my theory was correct...you care for her, don't you? Yes, a great deal. *HJ: ...Yeah...I do. As if you witnessing me saving her from your whacked up experiment explained anything. *Relius: She was merely bait for better specimens, you remember what happened in the tower...She was really of no use to me. *HJ: Don't talk about her like that! *Isamu: Hush yourself, HJ. *HJ: ...?! *Isamu: I was right to have followed you. Relius Clover, I presume. *HJ: What the?! *Relius: ...This feeling is...it possible... Relius was ignoring HJ for a moment as he studied the new man before him. *Isamu: You are perceptive as always, Relius. *HJ: How did you find me? *Relius: But how is that...intriguing indeed, I guess like Hiroshi you have your secrets...but there is no denying that it is uncanny to say the least. *Isamu: So its true, Hiroshi has enlisted you as well in this little game. *HJ: ... *Relius: Yes he has. And I can derive from this that a theory of mine is likely correct. I don't think Terumi or Ragna completely vanished. However that is neither here nor there...I am at Hiroshi's command. *Isamu: Relius, I shall see to it that Hiroshi's plans are laid to rest. *HJ: ... *Isamu: I know what your mission is. You're here to eliminate people. *Relius: Oh so you could tell that much... *Isamu: Did he promise that the people you eliminated you could keep for experiments? Relius smiled. *Relius: Yes. *Isamu: It seems you are a rather simple man indeed if that is all it took to sway you to join him. *Relius: Oh no, I am merely observing the events...I have a larger scope of vision then you may think. I would have joined him regardless in all honesty. *HJ: ...really then. *Isamu: Then you are simply here to wipe the board. *Relius: That is the current goal, and I will always follow the alluring essence of black...I'm sure you know what that means. *Isamu: I do. I fear to think what you might've done to HJ, had I not been here. It is a good thing Téakaka and I decided to go separate routes. *HJ: ...? *Relius: I can simply clear you off the board as well then...I do wish to see the power you hold, to test a theory. *HJ: ...?! *Isamu: My fate has already been decided Relius, and neither you nor Hiroshi, or anyone else, can change it. *Relius: So we're in fate's grasp again...seems this game will continue to play on without them. Very well... *Isamu: Depart Relius, Arakune is not here. *Relius: I will take my leave then. Relius departed through a portal and Isamu turned to HJ. *Isamu: You must be careful HJ, Hiroshi has enlisted men of devious intent to stop us at every turn. *HJ: I see...what should I do if I see someone? *Isamu: Be cautious, HJ. *HJ: right... *Isamu: Téakaka and I each have our missions. *HJ: right... *Isamu: She is looking for Arisu, while I look for Hiroshi. *HJ: Who is Arisu? *Isamu: That is not important. *HJ: Oh... *Isamu: Hiroshi only has her deal with people he believes to be threats, so you are a wild card in all this, that's why he has Relius, to eliminate people like you. *HJ: Oh...well I need to be cautious of him, I see... *Isamu: We may see each other again, HJ, but I wish you luck in finding Bullet, farewell. Isamu left quietly. *HJ: Thanks. *HJ: No time to waste. I gotta get going! HJ ran off. 002: An Encounter With That Man After meeting Isamu and Relius in Area -28- HJ was working his way out of that area. *HJ: ...urgh...damn seithr's giving me a headache. He came upon a woman who had made her way down there looking for someone. *???: Um, excuse me. *HJ: Hmmm? *Litchi: You wouldn't have happened to see a Black Blob, would you? *HJ: ...you might mean Arakune, I believe...I have not found him... *Litchi: So he is not down here right now then? I wonder where he could have gotten to. *HJ: I don't know...but look I'm more or less in a hurry... *Litchi: I'm sorry, please excuse me. With that, Litchi walked past him. *HJ: What does that girl see in that blob anyways? *Litchi: I know he's down here somewhere. That man told me he was. With that, HJ soon found himself out of Area -28-. *HJ: Finally...fresh air that isn't filled with seithr! But he unfortunately found himself in Orient Town, where a battle had just been finished fighting. *HJ: ...? HJ took notice that the two fighting were Bullet and some other man *HJ: ...?! There's Bullet! But...who's the other guy?! HJ rushed up behind him to stop him after he saw what he had done to her. The man turned around to see him. *HJ: ... *???: Another unwanted pawn... *HJ: ... *???: Move unless you want to die. *HJ: What the hell have you done to her... *Hiroshi: Oh? You CARE about this PIECE OF TRASH? *HJ: ...Indeed, I do...she saved my life... *Hiroshi: I don't give a FLYING CRAP! *HJ: Hmph. I'm going to assume you're that man... *Hiroshi: You're no threat to my plans anyway, pawn. Now move. *HJ: I won't move...I'm not gonna hesitated to save her! *Hiroshi: Oh? The pawn wants to be a knight then? *HJ: Hmph, if that's your decision... HJ readied his armagus' saber form and prepared himself. *Hiroshi: You're making a big mistake pawn. Move, or I will ELIMINATE you myself. *HJ: PREPARE YOURSELF! HJ charged electrical energy for a thunder strike. He swung his saber, and did thunder strike, causing pillars of lightning to head towards Hiroshi. Hiroshi, however, avoided the attack, and appeared again with a sword around the front of HJ's neck. *HJ: ...! *Hiroshi: Do YOU WANT to die? DO YA?! *HJ: ... HJ was unable to speak. One slip of the tongue might end his life. *Bullet: HJ, don't fight him...he's the same as that... *Hiroshi: If she can't touch me, YOU HAVE NO FRIGGIN HOPE! *HJ: ... *Hiroshi: Now go wallow in filth, pigs, its the only thing you're good for. HJ growled, and Hiroshi vanished. HJ ran over to Bullet. *HJ: ...are you okay? *Bullet: ...damn...how did he survive...? *HJ: What do you mean? Who was that guy? *Bullet: ...that man...couldn't you sense it? He's the same as the one that your friend Ragna fought... *HJ: Terumi? ...what about you? Are you okay?? *Bullet: Yeah...I'm fine, I'm more concerned with how we're going to deal with that snake this time, we don't have Ragna anymore... *HJ: You're right. She got up and rubbed her head. *Bullet: That bastard...now he's going after Miwa... *HJ: I see...we gotta try and do our best to save Miwa from that freak. Rachel appeared from a portal. *Rachel: Ah, good, both of you are here. *HJ: ...?! *Bullet: Rachel... *Rachel: You have seen first-hand what that man is capable of. *Bullet: I don't need to be reminded twice. What the hell are we going to do about him? Its not like we can pull Ragna back from the dead. How is that man still alive anyway? *HJ: I wanna ask that myself... *Rachel: That is not your concern, you must evade him at all costs. *HJ: right...any idea where we ought to start now??? *Bullet: ...then I guess you have a plan. *Rachel: Has Isamu spoken with you HJ? *HJ: ...yeah. *Rachel: Good, then we are on the correct route. *HJ: Yeah. *Rachel: Here is what I ask of both of you. Bullet, you must find Arisu. *HJ: Who's Arisu? *Bullet: Got it. She was someone who supervised me HJ. *HJ: Oh...must work for that person... *Rachel: As for you HJ, I have a different mission for you. *HJ: I see, what do you need me to do? *Rachel: I would ask you to seek out Tsubaki Yayoi. *HJ: ...right, any idea where she could be now? *Rachel: She will be traveling with the one-eyed lotus and Téakaka. *HJ: Right. *Rachel: Stay here in Orient Town, and I'm sure they'll come by, *HJ: Got it... *Rachel: When both tasks are completed, I ask you to meet at the NOL headquarters. *HJ: Got it... *Rachel: There you will receive your next mission from me. *HJ: Okay... *Bullet: So what should I do after I find Arisu? *Rachel: You will meet up with HJ at the NOL headquarters as well. *Bullet: Alright. *HJ: I got one question... *Rachel: Speak then. *HJ: What should I do for the meantime waiting in Orient Town? *Rachel: I simply do not care what you would do to amuse yourself. With that, Rachel left. *HJ: So we got our orders. *Bullet: Yeah. But it was good to see you again. *HJ: ...best of luck to you...and likewise. With that, HJ walked as Bullet left. He waited patiently as he walked around waiting for Tsubaki and the two others to show themselves. 003: A Quick Talk With Jubei After a small time had passed, HJ still remained in Orient Town awaiting the arrival of the three of them. *HJ: ...I wonder who that one eyed lotus that Rachel spoke of is. Before long the three of them came walking through Orient Town. *HJ: ...! The three of them were Jubei, Tsubaki, and Téakaka *HJ: Hey! He waved towards them. HJ came over and they stopped. *Tsubaki: You're...HJ, right? *HJ: Yeah... *Jubei: Ah, hello there son. Don't reckon I've spoke with you yet. You were the one who tagged along with Ragna... *Téakaka: Yes, it is. *HJ: ! How would you know that? *Téakaka: Cat Person is very wise, HJ. *Jubei: Cause I watched over the boy. *HJ: I see.... *Téakaka: I suppose I shall split of from here and go find Arisu again, and then report back. *Tsubaki: Okay. *Jubei: Very well. *HJ: Right...before you go... *Téakaka: Yes, HJ? *HJ: I met with Bullet...she was fighting that man you spoke of. *Téakaka: Oh dear, meow. I shall make sure she is in good condition then, we still need her. With that, Téakaka left. *HJ: ... *Tsubaki: So why're you here HJ? *HJ: I was told by Rachel to find you. *Tsubaki: Rachel? *Jubei: Ah... *HJ: Yeah...I'm not sure why though. *Jubei: HJ you fought in that battle just as much as Ragna did, and you were both very brave. I have an avor to ask of ya. *HJ: And what is it? *Jubei: I need ya to protect Bullet once again, when the time comes. *HJ: ...right. I'll do whatever it takes. *Jubei: Reckon that Hiroshi might not be entirely done with her yet... *HJ: ...okay. *Tsubaki: And by virtue, he may not be done with me yet either then. *HJ: What do you mean? Is he using you too? *Tsubaki: ...He already has. *HJ: Damn... *Jubei: I figure you already know the deal with who Hiroshi is. And he's goin after Miwa's heart...he wants it to collapse. *HJ: I see...I'll do what I can to help save her. *Jubei: That's okay, she's a sweet-hearted girl. I reckon you should remember her heroic acts that gave Ragna the chance he needed. *HJ: ...looking back, I do... *Jubei: That power that helped Ragna, Hiroshi wants it for his own gain. The power Miwa has. *Tsubaki: What power is that exactly, again? *Jubei: The power to change what can't be changed. *HJ: ...Yeah that sounds about right, I think. *Tsubaki: But why? *Jubei: Because Hiroshi already knows the ending, and he wants to change that. Using Miwa against the man who can stop him. *HJ: And who's the man in question? *Jubei: Isamu. Just as Hiroshi reminds ya of Terumi...Isamu holds the opposing power. He's the next best thing to Ragna we got. *HJ: Isamu...healso met with me like Téakaka the same night on my way to Kagutsuchi. And he saved me from Relius too... *Tsubaki: Relius is here too? *HJ: Apparently...I was not expecting him in Area -28- of all places... *Jubei: That bastard doesn't die easy... *Tsubaki: Then we must hurry Master Jubei, who knows what Hiroshi has planned. *Jubei: Right. *Tsubaki: Sorry, HJ, we gotta find Arisu. *HJ: Well I can't follow, I gotta get to my meeting point. But don't worry... *Tsubaki: The NOL HQ, right? *HJ: Yeah. *Tsubaki: We'll see you there then. *HJ: Right...farewell. HJ ran off towards the base. *Tsubaki: I hope that Téakaka has found Arisu. *Jubei: As do I... 004: Bang and Platinum?! En route to the NOL HQ, HJ soon found Bang and Platinum together. *HJ: ... *Bang: Ah, you, you are HJ, are you not? *HJ: I am...why ask? *Platinum (Luna): Oh great! Its the Perv! HJ sighed. *Bang: What brings a man like you this way? *Platinum (Luna): What else? The perv is looking for hot women to ogle at. *HJ: I am on my way to the HQ...its my meeting point with Rachel... *Platinum (Luna): See! *HJ: We're meeting to make a battle strategy. I AM NOT A PERVERT! *Bang: I will not let you do such thing! I, the hero of love and justice, Bang Shishigami, will stop you if that is the case! *HJ: ...NONONONONO! Its not what you think it is! *Platinum (Luna): Oh? So Tao saying you wanted to meet 'Boobie Lady's Rival' is a lie? *Bang: ! *HJ: ... *Bang: You?! You dare pursue Miss Litchi?! *HJ: What?! I HAVE NO IDAE WHO LITCHI IS! *Bang: or the sake of women everywhere and my dear Miss Litchi, I shall end your existence! Bang attacked. *HJ: Ya know what? Screw it, if I gotta beat sense into you I WILL! HJ backstepped. *HJ: TAKE THIS! HJ fired off a few shots from his armagus' pistol form. Bang blocked and appeared behind HJ, setting him on fire with an attack. *HJ: wha-?! *Bang: My passion burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns! You could now wish to put it out! *HJ: Well I'M GONNA SET RECORDS STRAIGHT! Even if I have to fight! *Bang: Come villain! I shall see to it that your treachery ends! *HJ: Bring it on! HJ turned around and changes armagus to saber form and slides in. However, Bang was prepared. He reached down and grabbed him, and sent him up into the air, where he performed a couple of hits. *HJ: AGH! HJ fell to the ground. *Bang: Have you had enough, or do you prefer more? HJ got back up. *HJ: I...I think I can explain what's going on with this...unless you guys don't want me to explain. *Platinum (Luna): The perv wants to explain? This should be good. Hold on sweaty guy. *Bang: As you wish Lady Platinum. *HJ: ...Look, you guys might have heard that rumor from Tao. I am NOT like that. I'm a nice guy...I'm not someone who does such idiotic things. If I was like that I wouldn't even SURVIVE long enough to reach this point. *Platinum (Sena): He's kind of got a point, Luna. *HJ: Heck if you don't believe me put me on the damned noose! *Platinum (Luna): Then tell me, perv. What is the most fascinating feature about boobzilla? *HJ: ...and who the hell is boobzilla? *Platinum (Sena): She means Litchi. *HJ: ...and who is Litchi? *Bang: Perhaps I can help. My dear Miss Litchi seeks a black blob known as Arakune. *HJ: ...! I think I saw her looking for him on my way out from Area -28-! *Bang: Then we must go! *HJ: She only asked if I saw him... Bang grabbed Platinum and took her with him. *HJ: Good luck to you both! HJ waved goodbye, then turned around and ran off. *Platinum (Luna): H-hey! When did I allow you to do this?! True Ending: Meeting Point HJ was the first to arrive at the NOL headquarters. The place was still empty. *HJ: ...Wow, pretty empy, I guess I'm the first one. Now what? Not soon after, Bullet arrived. *HJ: Hey...any luck? *Bullet: Yeah, Jubei took Arisu with him. *HJ: I see. *Bullet: I'm sure he'll take care of her. *HJ: Good to hear...I got to meet with Téakaka and Tsubaki. They'll be here soon... *Bullet: Wonder why we were sent here... *HJ: Not sure of it myself. *Isamu: Good, you both made it. *HJ: Isamu... *Isamu: And you must be Bullet, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. *Bullet: I agree, nice to finally see you. *Isamu: You were the first person who fought Miwa, correct? *Bullet: Yes...unfortunately I was... *Isamu: You are forgiven. *Bullet: ...Now I just need to forgive myself. But that'll come eventually. I want to help her. *Isamu: That is why you are here. *HJ: Yeah... *Isamu: That is also why YOU are here HJ. *HJ: Right... *Isamu: Relius is somewhere within, and you must find him and keep him busy so that Bullet can help the others. *HJ: Right...but how am I gonna distract that madman myself? *Téakaka: That's where one of us come in. Téakaka and Tsubaki had just arrived. *HJ: ...! *Bullet: Tsubaki! *Tsubaki: Good to see you too, Bullet. And behind them were Jubei and Arisu. *HJ: ...! *Arisu: ... *Bullet: Oh good, they made it alright. *HJ: ...so you're...Arisu, correct? *Jubei: Yer alright kid, no one is gonna hurt you. Go ahead. *Arisu: I...apologize...Bullet. *Bullet: All is well, as long as everything is cleared up. I guess you're on our side now? *Arisu: I...suppose? She walked over to her and held out her hand. *Bullet: Then lets try this again. Arisu didn't know what to do. Téakaka lited up Arisu's right hand to meet Bullet's. *Arisu: ? Bullet smiled. *Arisu: Why are you...smiling like that? *HJ: ... *Bullet: Because I'm happy that you see things clearly now. And, I'm an ally, so I was hoping we could redo introductions. *Arisu: Ummmm...I'm Arisu, then. *Bullet: And I'm Bullet. Pleased to meet you. *Arisu: I'm sorry for all the...comments about you. *Bullet: Hey, its in the past. I don't usually hold grudges when people want to turn a new leaf. *Isamu: Now then, Téakaka and HJ will take care of Relius. *Téakaka: Right. HJ nodded. *Isamu: I'd ask my master to stick with them, unless he'd like to come with us as well. *Jubei: Reckon I'll come to. Relius is a slippery devil. *HJ: Yeah, I still got to pay him back. *Isamu: That leaves Bullet, Tsubaki, Arisu, and one other person we're missing with me. *HJ: ...Who's that then? Rachel appears with Makoto in tow. *Makoto: I believe you're referring to me? *Tsubaki: Makoto! *Bullet: Makoto! *HJ: ...?! *Makoto: Nice to see all of you again. *HJ: ...hi? Uh, nice to meet you, I'm Houdini Jr, or HJ for short. I'm friends with Bullet... HJ extended his hand and Makoto warmly reached out and shook it. *Makoto: Oh I remember you. I think. Wait, you're the one who fought Relius in the tower right? *HJ: Yeah...nice to meet you properly, Makoto. *Makoto: Cool! Then you're an ally, pleased to meet ya! *Rachel: Everyone pay attention, we have some things we must go over. Everyone turned their attention to her. Rachel, Isamu, and Jubei stood at the front while the others paid attention. *Rachel: Tsubaki, Bullet, and Makoto. *Tsubaki: Yes? *Bullet: What is it? *Makoto: Listening. *Rachel: If what I believe will happen is true, the three of you are the only ones who can save Miwa. *Isamu: ... *Rachel: Isamu will have his hands full with Hiroshi. *Bullet: We'll do whatever it takes. *Makoto: Leave it to us. *Rachel: I warn you, it will not be an easy task, by any measure. *Makoto: I know, but like I said I'm not giving up on Miwa that easily. *Bullet: Right. *Rachel: Her heart is weakened by darkness. And putting too much strain on her could kill her. *Isamu: ! *Makoto: ... *HJ: ... *Bullet: That damned Bastard... *Rachel: You must take precautions. I she dies, then the whole world goes up in smoke. *Tsubaki: ... *Makoto: She's not gonna die, not while I'm around! *Rachel: As for the rest of you, that will be taking on Relius. *HJ: Right. *Bullet: You fought him before HJ...I have faith in you. But be careful. *HJ: Thank you, Bullet. And I will. *Rachel: He cannot escape, if he does, I fear there will be extra consequences. *HJ: Right. I won't give up. *Téakaka: We'll do our best, meow. *Jubei: Count on us. *Isamu: What will you do, Rachel? *Rachel: I will watch, as I always have. *HJ: ... *Rachel: However, instead of sitting in the nosebleed, I would rather have a seat next to the stage. *Isamu: Very well. *HJ: ...the what? *Téakaka: She means instead of sitting far away, she wants to be near where everything is happening. *HJ: Oh okay... *Isamu: Now then, is everyone ready? *Makoto: Ready! *Tsubaki: Ready! *Bullet: Let's do it. *Téakaka: I am, meow. *Jubei: Ready. *Arisu: Ready. *HJ: Ready. *Rachel: Then let us depart. Gag Reel: New Costumes for HJ. HJ was forced to wait quietly for the others according to Rachel. He leaned against a lamppost, before deciding to check a nearby store that had apparently just opened. He wanted to find something for Bullet. *HJ: Huh...Maybe I can find something for Bullet in here. When he entered, someone at the counter was there. *Miwa: Welcome! *HJ: Hey... *Miwa: We have a wonderful assortment of knick-knacks, feel free to look around. *HJ: Thank you. HJ went to search the aisles. *HJ: ...I can't be too long. He could not find what he was looking for so he approached the counter. *HJ: Um, excuse me, I kinda need some help... *Miwa: Okay, are you shopping for yourself or for someone else? *HJ: For someone else. *Miwa: Is it a man or a woman? *HJ: A woman... *Miwa: ooOOOOOooooooo.... *HJ: ...? Miwa smiled at him. *Miwa: Shopping for your girlfriend, how romantic. *HJ: ...?! At that moment, a man with a bodacious speaking voice entered. *Bang: Ah, hello! *Miwa: Welcome! He came right to the counter. *Bang: Do you know if my special belts are in yet? *Miwa: I'll go check. Miwa went to the back room to go look for Bang's special belts. *HJ: ... *Bang: Ah, HJ! Good to see you old friend! *HJ: Hey...uh...Bang. What brings you here? *Bang: I didn't know you shopped here. *HJ: Me neither...this is actually my first time here... *Bang: My belt has been worn out so I decided to order a few more. *HJ: I see...well I'm shopping here for someone else... *Bang: I have to special order them and this is the only shop that will do it for me. *HJ: I see... *Bang: You wish to appeal to a young lady, HJ? *HJ: W-wh-what?! *Bang: Ah, my keen senses tell me that is the truth. *HJ: What's that supposed to mean?! *Bang: Come, I shall show you what will make you look wonderful! Bang pushes HJ away from the counter. *HJ: Whoa! In a short of time, HJ was standing in front of the changing room mirrors...in an exact replica of Bang's attire. *Bang: It suits you! *HJ: .....wha?! *Bang: You must show off your muscles for the young lady! *HJ: I-I...I don't think it'll work. I don't wanna be like this... *Bang: Do not be bashful HJ! You must be brash, loud, and shout your feelings to the heavens! *HJ: I'm not like that! I'm more of a silent person! *???: No no, you're going about it the wrong way! Tsubaki comes in, hearing the talk about women and wooing. *Bang: Ah, Miss Tsubaki! *HJ: ...?! *Tsubaki: Let's go, back to the back room, I'll show you a good outfit! *HJ: Whoa! Tsubaki pushed HJ back into the back room. When next he emerged, he is wearing a suit and tie, looking sharply dressed. *HJ: ...uhhhhh? *Tsubaki: A man needs to be dignified and respectable. *HJ: I kind of agree with the thought but... *Tsubaki: As the saying goes, 'Ladies love men that look sharp.' *HJ: I don't think wearing a suit is a good idea. *Bang: That suits you too... *Tsubaki: Doesn't it *HJ: ...I swear in a literal sense it makes sense. *???: No, that'll never do. *Tsubaki & Bang: What? *HJ: Oh God. Litchi Faye-Ling comes to the back to see HJ in his current state. *HJ: ... *Litchi: These clothes will never suit you. *HJ: ...literally its a freaking suit. *Litchi: Come with me, I will pick something out for you. Litchi drags HJ back into the back room. The next time he emerges, he's wearing what looks to be like a martial artist outfit from a movie. *HJ: ... *Litchi: You have to look like you can take on the world. *Bang: I like this look! *HJ: ...I already was like that with my normal clothes! *Tsubaki: Its ok, I guess. *HJ: I swear this is getting nowhere. At that moment, the store owner came out hearing all the ruckus. *???: What is...oh... The man stood before them. *HJ: ...uhhhhh... Miwa came out with the belts for Bang. *Miwa: Sorry, Mister Hiroshi, I was getting the customer's belt's. *Hiroshi: That's all fine and food, but this one...what is he wearing? *HJ: ...save me. *Litchi: Do you like it? *HJ: ... *Hiroshi: No, we need business attire. He needs linens from the finest silk and from the finest places. *HJ: ...basically another suit. *Hiroshi: It will only cost you...3000000000 platinum dollars. *HJ: WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY! *Hiroshi: Oh, you're poor? Well, excuse me then. Hiroshi returned to the back. *Miwa: How much...do you have then? *HJ: ...''This is not a good day for me is it? ''Uh, give me a sec, I gotta find my normal clothes to find my wallet. *Litchi/Bang/Tsubaki/Miwa: ... HJ returned with his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. *HJ: A hundred bucks. *Tsubaki: Only a hundred huh? *HJ: Yeah... *Litchi: You can't buy anything we've shown you then. *HJ: Yeah...I wanted to buy something for this girl. Bang purchased his belts and quietly left. *HJ: And you guys turned it into cosplay idol! Well, almost all of you... *Litchi: Sorry, I got carried away. Litchi quietly left. *Tsubaki: So this is a matter of the heart then? Get back into your regular clothes. *HJ: Right. HJ walked back to the dressing room and returned to his normal clothes when he next entered. *Tsubaki: So who're you looking for? *HJ: What do you mean? *Tsubaki: I know its a girl, who is it? *HJ: ...oh...I'm looking for this girl I met named Bullet...at one point she save my life...and I save her a few times too now... *Tsubaki: Oh, I see. Tsubaki begins to look down the aisles before finding a fire-retardant plush pet. *Tsubaki: Why not this? *HJ: ...? So you think this'll work? It was a stuffed little toy that could withstand flames. *Tsubaki: Its not like you're confessing your love to her right away, right? *HJ: ...uhh, good point. Look if I can pay for it I'll get it... *Tsubaki: She has to know you take an interest in her. Its only twenty platinum dollars. *HJ: Okay..I hope this works... HJ went to the register as Tsubaki quietly left and he bought the toy for Bullet hoping to impress her. Before long, he returned to the lamppost he had been leaning on. *HJ: ...I really hope she likes it. Swill awaiting Jubei and the others. Category:Story